


Photo Finish

by Cheezbuckets



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Art Student Roxas, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mention of Polyamorous Naminé, Minor Naminé/Riku Replica (Kingdom Hearts), Nude Photos, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Repliku is named Nisemono, Riku Replica Has a Different Name (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheezbuckets/pseuds/Cheezbuckets
Summary: Roxas took photography classes out of necessity for his degree, not because he enjoyed photography, so when he scrambles to come up with a photography project, the idea of looking for a guy to take nude photos is too tempting to resist.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Photo Finish

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever have anything to contribute to AkuRoku day other than normal smut? Who knows! Hopefully y'all enjoy anyway!

Roxas sighed, staring at his borrowed camera, turning it to and fro, watching the screen show him the room from different angles. He glanced over at Naminé painting on the other side of the room, then turned the camera towards her, snapping a photo. “Life as a roommate,” he declared, snapping another picture as she turned towards him with a quizzical look.

As he took another and started to grin, she stiffened and blushed then laughed and held up a hand to hide her face. “You are _not_ making your project about me!”

Snickering, Roxas lowered the camera and leaned back against the couch. “Why not? I’ve offered my body as a model for your projects.”

“That’s not the same!” Still flushed, she turned back to her canvas but put her brushes down. “What kind of grade do you think you’re going to get if you just take a bunch of random pictures of your roommate and try to pass it off as serious photography anyway?”

With a heavy sigh and a groan, Roxas sagged and lifted the camera once more, impulsively taking a picture of the window. At the sound, Naminé looked back while he checked to see if the photo looked any good. “Why did I have to take this fucking class? I hate art.”

Giggling, Naminé got up and sat next to him, letting him lean over against her shoulder. “A little late to realize that, don’t you think?”

“Hmm.” Sighing again, Roxas turned off the camera and set it beside him. He closed his eyes and smiled as she gently placed a hand on his head. “Just gotta figure out something to take pictures of... I can figure out justifying why later.”

“Well, just take pictures of something you want to look at. If you like it, I’m sure you can bullshit a reason why it’s ‘art’.”

Roxas sighed and went quiet, considering what would be nice to look at while taking photos. _Boys,_ he thought, then immediately blushed and bit his lip but was unable to stop a snort of laughter.

“What?” Naminé looked down at him.

Trying not to laugh, he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “Do you know any guys who’d be up for some private nude modelling?”

“Oh my god!” Naminé covered her mouth with a hand and laughed into it.

Roxas sat up. His mind was churning now. “No, seriously... This could be some bullshit about, like, countering female objectification in art or expressing gay sexuality in art... I don’t know, I can figure it out as I go.” He was grinning uncontrollably.

“Here’s my photography project I have entitled ‘Some Hot Guy’! I took as many naked pictures as I could of the first guy who’d let me because I’m a horny gay art student!” Naminé mockingly declared, making Roxas double over laughing.

“Come on, no, I can figure this out!” Roxas looked at the camera again, heart pounding with excitement now. “I just have to find a willing model, then I’ll figure it out from the photos!”

Still laughing, Naminé shook her head. “Well, I guess a horny project is better than no project!”

Roxas grinned at her then leaned in to kiss her cheek. “Thank you for pointing me in the right direction!”

She rolled her eyes but smiled warmly. “Just make sure to let me know when this is happening, so I don’t accidentally walk in on a naked stranger.” Flashing a wink, she stood back up and ruffled his hair. “And make sure you’re safe and responsible with your new friend.”

Roxas laughed. “Sure, just because I’m going to solicit strange men for nude photos, you think I’m going to follow just any hot guy into a dark alley for an impulsive unprotected bone?”

“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m worried about.” Naminé giggled and rolled her eyes. “We irrationally worry about each other, it’s what we do.”

“We do, don’t we?” With a sigh, Roxas stood up as well, looking at the camera for a second, then scratched the back of his head. “Well, I’m going to make a sign to hang up on campus. Probably a good place to start looking for another horny gay,” he joked, glancing at Naminé who giggled again.

“You need to get out more. Find an actual boyfriend.”

Roxas crossed the room to his laptop. “Easy for you to say, Miss Poly with your two boyfriends and a genderfluid datemate.”

She blushed again as she picked up her phone to fiddle with. “Well, you know, I just got lucky,” she murmured, beaming down at the screen.

Chuckling warmly, Roxas sat back down. “One of these days, I’ll get your luck to rub off on me so I can get laid.”

“I’ll be sure to set you up if I ever meet a guy up to your impossible standards of ‘a guy who’s into guys’.”

“If they’re over eighteen but not too much older than me, that’d be preferable.”

“Now you’re just being unreasonable!” Naminé laughed.

“What can I say, I’m real picky.” Smiling, Roxas went silent with thought for a minute, staring at the blank page on his laptop before typing out the plainest and bluntest possible request: “Male art student seeking male model for nude photography project. Text: XXX-XXX-XXXX”

He printed it out, and, the next morning, loitered around the coffee shop on campus until there wasn’t anyone looking and pinned it on the large communal cork board before hastily getting away, a little more embarrassed out in public than he had been with just Naminé.

In class, he kept anxiously glancing at his phone, mind far from his work. He’d included his gender to try to avoid horny straight guys hoping to get naked in front of a girl, but now he felt like it was just advertising that he was horny and gay, even if his cell number was the only identification attached to the flyer. He hadn’t felt so publicly outed by himself since his first boyfriend.

When class ended, and Naminé texted him about meeting up for lunch, he decided that he’d just take the dumb flyer down and figure out a different project if he didn’t get a text from someone who didn’t seem sketchy by the end of the day.

-

Sitting in the campus coffee shop and slurping his iced coffee, Axel kept glancing at the cork board and the plain, fresh white printed paper sitting atop the requests for roommates, offers to sell used books, and advertisements for groups and events.

He glanced down at his phone when it buzzed next to his hand with a reply from Demyx.

Are you serious?  
  
Yeah. Should I do it?  
  
Why are you asking me?  
  


Sighing, Axel absently chewed on his straw with a bit of a frown.

idk I feel like I'm overthinking it  
  
I used to nude model for a figure drawing class sometimes  
  
So like I have experience and it could be pretty fun  
  
But like do you think this guy’s legit?  
  
Or is he just some creeper?  
  
It could be totally professional but what if he’s into dudes and looking to get laid or something?  
  
You say that like you think its a bad thing  
  
You like getting laid  
  


Axel gave a soft snort of laughter.

Yeah but not if he’s a creeper  
  
Your not going to figure that out by staring at a piece of paper  
  
Just fucking text him and figure it out  
  
Ok but if I get sacrificed by a cult I’m blaming you  
  
Why is it my fault???  
  
You didn’t stop me  
  
Then don’t do it! What do you want from me?  
  


With a sigh, Axel looked up at the flyer again for a minute then gave his straw a hard suck before looking back down to type the number into his phone and figure out how to open this conversation.

-

Roxas smiled when he spotted Naminé and Nisemono quietly talking together at a table with an empty seat across from them, waiting for him. They looked up and smiled as he pulled out the chair, tucking his bag between his feet.

“Hey, you two. How’s it going? Haven’t seen you in a few days, Nise.” Roxas leaned his elbows against the wooden table.

Nisemono shrugged, softly rubbing Naminé’s hand in his own. “You know, been busy. Work’s been kicking my ass.”

Naminé glanced at her boyfriend a moment before looking at Roxas with an eyebrow meaningfully raised. “How has your morning been?”

Unwittingly, Roxas blushed a bit as he shrugged. “Normal. Nothing’s happened.”

Naminé giggled, covering her mouth. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

Brow furrowing, Nisemono looked between them before settling on watching Naminé. “What’s going on?”

Roxas cringed a bit, grateful Naminé hadn’t told Nise, but irritated that neither of them were subtle enough to keep it that way. When Naminé looked silently at Roxas, Nisemono followed suit, making him blush redder. “I’m just figuring out my dumb photography project,” he muttered, shrugging.

“Oh, okay.” Eyebrow raised, Nisemono looked at Naminé once more before resuming staring at Roxas. “You need any help? Have any ideas?”

Naminé suddenly started giggling again, making Roxas frown at her. “I’ve, uh, kinda got an idea. I’m just waiting to see if I can get a model for it. What are you laughing at?”

Gleefully biting her lip for a moment, Naminé looked back at Nisemono. “Just imagining my wonderful boyfriend helping you out with this. Not that he would, but it’s a funny thought.”

“Okay...?” Nisemono muttered with a frown.

Groaning, Roxas covered his face with his hands. “Goddammit, just tell him if you’re going to be so unsubtle about it! Honestly!”

“I’m sorry!” Naminé laughed for a minute while Roxas and Nisemono waited in silence, Nisemono confused and Roxas mortified. She turned slightly towards Nisemono, grinning. “He’s looking for a guy to do nude photography.”

Nisemono was silent for a moment before snorting with amusement, raising an eyebrow at Roxas. “Oh, that’s all?” He snickered.

Roxas groaned and leaned his elbows on the table then hid his face in his hands. “Leave me alone. I’m giving up and trying to think of something else if I don’t have any prospects by the end of the day.”

“Aw, and you were so looking forward to it!”

With a sigh, Roxas lifted his face to raise an eyebrow at Naminé. “Why are you like this?” he moaned, barely keeping himself from grinning and laughing.

She laughed and reached across the table to take a hold of his hand. “It’s because I love you. I just want to see you happy!”

“Ugh!” With a dramatic roll of his eyes, he squeezed Namine’s hand briefly. “I’m going to eat lunch and ignore you until you move on to a different topic. Maybe you can talk your boyfriend here into doing nude photography for you.”

As the couple blushed, Nisemono stiffening and averting his gaze, Naminé biting her lip and covering her smile with a hand, Roxas started to reach for his bag when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, so he reached for that first.

“I’m fine just sketching his butt from time to time,” Naminé insisted from behind her hand.

Nisemono laughed and relaxed again as he looked at her again with a wink. “Last week, it was my sweet arms.”

Laughing as well, Naminé leaned into his shoulder and touched his arm with the hand that wasn’t still entangled with his. “Everyone gets to see your sweet arms,” she teased, lowering her voice. “I’m the only one who gets to see your sweet butt.”

Focus halfway diverted by the unknown number, Roxas snickered at them while unlocking his phone.

Hey. The name’s Axel. I saw your flyer at the coffee shop and thought I’d shoot you a message. I’ve been a model for figure drawing classes here at the school, so I know a bit about modelling. Let me know if you’re still looking for someone.  


Roxas felt the blood rushing his cheeks.

“Roxas?”

He glanced up at Naminé, looking at him with a quirked eyebrow. Gulping, he looked back down at his phone, thumbs frozen above the screen. “I got a text about the flyer,” he muttered, holding his phone towards her.

“Ah! Congrats!” Naminé laughed, leaning in to read the message

Nisemono laughed as well, grinning. “Looks like you’re going through with this.”

“One message doesn’t mean this is happening!” Roxas hastily insisted as he pulled his phone back to him and resumed staring at it. “What do I even say?”

“Tell him yes! Don’t ruin your chance!” Naminé let go of Nisemono’s hand to slide around the table, arching her neck to look at the phone.

Roxas groaned, face still burning, and stared at the message for a minute longer before he could get his thumbs to move.

Hey, Axel. My name’s Roxas. Yeah, I’m still looking for a model.  


He hit send before he could talk himself out of it.

Naminé glanced at his face with a bit of a smug smile. “Oh, maybe you don’t want me snooping when you and him discuss what kind of naked pictures you’re going to be taking.”

Roxas frowned at her. “Absolutely pornographic pics. I’m going to break the bank buying props from a sex shop for this.”

She giggled and nudged his arm. “Seriously, do you not want me reading over your shoulder right now?”

Chuckling as he sighed, Roxas shrugged. “I’m probably going to show you anyway to get your advice, so you’d might as well stay.”

“Haha, thanks!” She leaned her chin on his shoulder, focusing on the phone as a new message popped up.

Cool.  
So what kind of pictures are you looking to take?  


Roxas took a deep breath, cringing a bit. “Should I just be honest that I don’t know? If he doesn’t already suspect this is for horny reasons, he’s definitely going to if I say that.”

Naminé shrugged. “Unless you have an idea now. Don’t know how you’d lie about having an idea if you don’t.”

Roxas groaned and typed slowly, trying to carefully work out his words.

I have a couple ideas, but tbh I haven’t decided yet.  


“Tell him what you said about wanting to work with what the model was comfortable with,” Naminé urged, staring at the phone. “It’d be good to let him know you want your model to be comfortable.”

Roxas nodded, feeling heat crawl up his face. He could see Axel was typing, so he tried to type what he had to say faster.

I wanted to talk it out with the model to make sure he was comfortable with anything we do.  


Axel stopped typing a few seconds after Roxas’ message. Roxas felt his face go red as he watched nothing happen for several seconds, then sighed when he saw Axel typing again.

Cool, makes sense. So what kinda ideas do you have?  


Roxas sighed again.

I’ll be upfront with you: I’m gay, and I was thinking about expressing gay male gaze and sexuality or something like that. I promise this isn’t some bs to ogle you naked or anything, it’s just about my project.  


Roxas squirmed a little in his seat, face suddenly very hot, and Naminé gave his shoulder a supportive squeeze while they waited.

Why would you put up a poster to ogle someone, you haven’t even seen what I look like. What’d you do if I wasn’t remotely your type? 😉  
I’m gay too btw, and I think your idea sounds cool  


Roxas sighed deeply with relief. “This could’ve gone worse,” he remarked, and Naminé giggled beside him.

You want to meet up somewhere so we can meet and talk it out?  
We could meet at the park down the street from campus. You free Friday afternoon? Maybe 1ish?  
Yep sounds good  
I’ll be the one with the flaming red asshole hair, so you should have an easy time recognizing me 😉  
lmao I’ll see you there, then!  


With a sigh of relief, Roxas set down his phone, grinning. “Well, that worked out.”

Naminé laughed and patted his shoulder. “I’m proud of you. I’ll keep my fingers crossed that he’s your type so you can really enjoy ogling him from behind the camera.”

Laughing, Roxas winked. “Well, most guys are hot, so there’s a good chance of that.”

Nisemono also laughed from across the table, shaking his head. “Sounds like it went well. Especially since you were so nervous a minute ago.”

As Naminé slid back to her boyfriend’s side, Roxas grinned and put his phone back in his bag to finally get his lunch. “It’s amazing how relaxing it is to find out that the guy you may see naked is also gay.” He chuckled, popping open the container and pulling out his sandwich. “Really takes some of the pressure off of worrying that he’ll think you want to jump him just because you looked at his dick.”

“Yesterday when we were alone, you were pretty excited about turning this into a horny project,” Naminé teased.

Blushing, though he still grinned, Roxas shrugged. “Horny art can mean many different things. You know this, we’ve both suffered through art history.” He kept his eyes trained on his sandwich as he started to eat in an attempt to stave off the embarrassment of talking so candidly in such a public area.

Nisemono snickered as Naminé held his hand again. “You never know, he might be totally into making it horny. Meeting up with a gay guy to see him naked might help you with your sexual frustration,” he said with a smirk.

Roxas snorted before swallowing a mouthful. “How would you know?”

“You joke about needing to get laid pretty much every time someone talks about relationships in front of you. It’s not very subtle.” Roxas looked up briefly to shoot Nisemono a glare while Naminé laughed behind her hand. “I’ll be keeping my fingers crossed that maybe this’ll help you stop making those lame ‘jokes.’”

Trying not to laugh, Roxas closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. “Man, how can a sexually satisfied man be so cruel to an unsatisfied friend?”

He cracked open his eyes to see Nisemono turn red, frown, and look at the table, and he snickered as Naminé but her lip as she smiled and soothingly patted Nisemono’s arm. “Don’t bully each other,” she teased, leaning her cheek on Nisemono’s shoulder, gazing up at him. “You need to be more careful teasing him if you’re going to keep getting so embarrassed every time someone brings up our sex life,” she continued, quieter.

Though he remained red, Nisemono smiled back at her. “Hey, it’s not my fault everyone else always brings up sex first.” He lowered his head, and the two shared a short kiss.

Chuckling, Roxas exaggeratedly rolled his eyes. “Ugh, you two can be so gross sometimes,” he teased.

-

Roxas went to the park a little before one and waited for a picnic table near the parking lot to clear of a few young kids playing to sit down and wait, keeping a hand on his phone and an eye on the few cars that pulled into the parking lot. As Axel had said, Roxas noticed a man with a mane of brilliant red hair the instant the lanky figure stepped from his car. He bit back a smile and stood up from the bench, waving a hand. “Axel?”

Axel immediately looked towards him and smiled. “Hey. You must be Roxas.” He easily stepped over the low wood barrier that enclosed the park and walked over to the table.

“That’s me.” Without thinking, Roxas looked Axel up and down before locking on his face as they both sat down, and Roxas felt his chest grow tight as he kept himself from grinning. He already hoped that they’d have a good conversation and he’d get the chance to see Axel naked and stare at his stunning, defined face for a while.

Axel’s friendly smile stretched into a grin. “So, do I make a good first impression as a model?”

Roxas hastily looked away and laughed, embarrassed by his own staring. “Uh, yeah, you do. You’ve got a pretty distinct look. I wouldn’t be suspicious if you told me you’re already a model for some cool, alternative fashion brand.”

“Aw, you’re such a flatterer.” Out of the corner of his eye, Roxas saw Axel looking him over as well. “So, you don’t know what you want from me yet other than the naked part?”

Laughing self-consciously, Roxas rubbed the back of his head before lifting his face to meet Axel’s eyes again. “No, uh... It was a pretty spur-of-the-moment idea for this project. I was having a hard time thinking of something to take photos of.”

Axel laughed as well. “What was your idea that lead us both here, then?”

Roxas had to look away again as he felt his face becoming hot and laughed again. “My friend suggested I just take pictures of something I like looking at and winging it from there, and the first thing I thought of was, well...guys.”

Laughing louder, Axel relaxed and leaned his arms against the table between them. “Sounds like what I’d do if I were an art student!” He grinned again and winked.

At last, Roxas was able to relax as well and leaned an elbow against the table and his cheek in his hand, grinning. “Maybe in another universe, you’re the frustrated photographer and I’m the model offering my body for your art.”

Axel cocked an eyebrow and leaned in a bit more. “Hm, I’d love to take a look into that universe.”

Roxas turned pink as he chuckled. “Speaking of which, what are you studying?”

“Nursing.”

Startled, Roxas lifted his head slightly. “Oh. That’s cool!”

Axel winked and laughed. “I don’t seem much like the nurturing type, do I? I surprise a lot of people when I tell them.”

Smirking, Roxas raised an eyebrow. “So is it just an excuse to see guys naked?” he teased, lowering his voice slightly and leaning in.

“Damn, you got me!”

As they both laughed, Roxas crossed his arms over each other on the table and his heart seemed to beat a little faster. “Well, would you look at all we have in common!”

Axel raised en eyebrow. “I’m going to tentatively guess you don’t have a boyfriend if you’re soliciting strangers for nude pics.”

Though he blushed again, Roxas nodded. “Chronically single.”

“Then there’s another thing we have in common.”

Roxas held his breath a moment as their eyes met for what felt like a very long time. It washed over him that this project could become something better than just eye-candy. He gulped then a grin pulled at his lips. “I guess we’re a perfect match for making some gay-ass art. If only I knew what pictures to take.” Chuckling, he made himself sit back and relax again.

Axel seemed to lean forward a little more as Roxas moved away, lifting a hand to rest his chin on his palm. “Maybe we should just talk about being gay until whatever creative process you have kicks in.”

Roxas unconsciously made a face, nose curling. “I’m not sure my gay experience is really that creatively inspiring.”

“You could still talk about it as a start,” Axel pressed.

Roxas released a breathless chuckle as he softly sighed. He couldn’t help entertaining the idea that maybe Axel was asking because he genuinely wanted to know more about him. “I had the normal crushes since puberty, had a pretty normal dramatic teenaged relationship with a cute guy in high school, and ever since that break-up, I haven’t found another prospective boyfriend and have just been satisfying myself with school, work, hanging out with my friends, and porn. Not all that interesting.”

Axel’s nose wrinkled slightly with his grin. “I’m no stranger to porn being my most consistent companion. I’ve had a couple actual relationships and a few more one-night-stands, but porn’s always there when you need it, right?”

Though he shook his head, Roxas laughed. “Sadly, yes. Who needs human companionship as long as the internet has smut?” He rolled his eyes but still grinned.

Smirking, Axel gave a dismissive flap of his hand. “Hey, as long as you’ve had some practice, your hand can give you a good night, and a good-quality toy can make up some missing companionship, if you need.”

Roxas cocked an eyebrow. “Pretty bold of you to say, considering it sounds like you’ve gotten laid way more often and more recently than I have.”

Axel shrugged coyly and raised an eyebrow as well. “You’re probably right, but that just means I know that sometimes the sex isn’t great. I’ve never disappointed myself when I’m playing solo.”

Laughing again, Roxas shook his head and leaned on the table again. “Okay, but porn can be a let-down, too. Like, there are the gems I go back to when I need them, but most of the time it’s just so fake and staged, you know? Sure, most of the guys are hot as hell, and it can be funny when they play around with a ridiculous set-up, but most of the time, they just don’t make the sex feel...real!” Roxas gestured a hand emphatically, but Axel continued looking at him silently with a slight amused smirk, so Roxas groaned and tapped a finger on the table, trying to figure out the words he was looking for. “It’s... It’s in their faces, right? Like, they’re...they’re obviously just acting too hard! Whether it’s hardcore porn or a pin-up calendar, straight or gay, guys acting ‘sexy’ always end up with the same expressions; they’re either a flirty twink, or they’ve got that stoic ‘smoulder’ look on their face, and it’s dumb! It completely takes me out of the moment! Real guys make more than two faces when they’re having sex!”

“I thought you hadn’t had sex with many real guys?”

Roxas immediately flushed, but Axel’s teasing wink made him laugh again. “Well, I mean, no, only one guy, but he had a realistic variety of expressions. And I know I’m sure as hell don’t look ‘smouldering’ or like a twink when I cum.”

Cocking his head slightly, Axel subtly leaned in again. “I believe you, but I’d like to see how you do look.”

Roxas’ breath caught in his chest for a moment as the heat in his face flooded down into the rest of his body, and he smirked. “What about you, huh? What do you look like when you cum?” His eyes travelled down from Axel’s face towards his body, but then he inhaled sharply and sat up as a thought hit him. “Hey, that could make a great photography project! A realistic portrayal of how men really look during sex!”

Grinning, he looked back up, but the instant he saw Axel’s startled expression, he reflexively put a hand over his mouth and blushed anew. “Oh, shit, sorry, I shouldn’t’ve blurted that out!”

At once, Axel laughed and shook his head. “No, you just surprised me, seriously, that sounds awesome! Subversive, gay, and extremely horny; is there a better kind of art out there?”

Lowering his hand, though his face remained red, Roxas laughed, searching Axel’s face. “Really? You’d be fine with orgasming on camera for a stranger’s school project?”

Though his cheeks were becoming noticeably redder as well now, Axel shrugged. “Is there a nobler reason to get off? It’s not like I have a reputation to ruin if you snap a bunch of pictures of my boner and share ‘em all over the internet.”

Laughing again, Roxas bit his lip. “I mean, I don’t think I’d get away with taking crotch shots of you jerking off and sharing them with the class, but if it’s just portraits, highlighting your face and expressions, I think I could make that, you know, something like art.”

Axel was grinning again as he nodded eagerly. “I’m into it!” He hesitated, mouth hanging open, and looked away for a moment. “So... How are we going to make this happen?”

Resisting the urge to fidget, Roxas tried to calm down again. “Well, you feeling comfortable will be kind of important, so we could do it at your place, if you want?”

Breathlessly laughing, Axel nodded. “Yeah, we can do that. More realistic if it’s in the regular place I do it anyway, huh?”

Roxas chuckled and nodded. “Exactly. When, uh... When should we do it?”

Axel looked off into the distance for a minute, taking a deep breath. “My roommate’s going on some trip this weekend, so I’ll have the apartment to myself.” As he met Roxas’ eyes again, his gleeful smirk returned to his lips, though his cheeks remained painted with a blush. “Can’t think of a better time to do something this naughty.”

Beaming back, Roxas nodded again. “Yeah, good timing. What time?”

“He said he’ll be out by ten in the morning tomorrow, so how about eleven-ish?”

“I can do that.”

“Cool. I’ll text you the address.”

-

Roxas’ heart had been pounding from the moment he woke up, all through getting ready to see Axel. Naminé tried to be helpful and calm him down, but when Roxas tried to ask her if she thought maybe Axel really had been flirting, she could only laugh and say she had no idea.

Roxas wasn’t entirely sure whether he was more terrified or enthralled by the idea of seeing a guy like Axel naked, watching him jerking off, getting to photograph him and look at the pictures again and again. Imagining it made his groin feel warm, so he tried to stop himself whenever he realized his mind was drifting in that direction as he drove. It didn’t seem very professional or polite to show up at Axel’s place all hot and flustered.

Taking deep breaths and silently lecturing himself to stay calm, he paused in front of the door for several seconds before knocking, a bag of photography equipment slung over one shoulder.

Another silent moment passed before the door opened to Axel beaming down at him. “Hey, Roxas. Come on in!”

“Thanks.” Immediately infected by Axel’s excitement, Roxas smiled as he stepped inside, looking down as he pushed his shoes off then nudged them with his toes to sit alongside other shoes laying haphazardly by the wall. He took another deep breath before looking back at Axel. “So, how are you feeling today? Have enough second thoughts to pull out?”

Axel’s eyes narrowed slightly as he grinned back, stepping close to Roxas’ side, close enough that looking up to meet his eyes made Roxas forget to breathe for a moment. “I never have second thoughts when it comes to getting naked with a hot guy like you.” Roxas’ heart was racing as he grinned back. “Want to get your camera stuff set up in my room?”

“Yeah,” Roxas murmured, breathless, and Axel’s grin grew as he walked away. Dazed, Roxas followed, Axel’s voice calling him hot echoing in his head. Moments later, he was able to catch his breath and his train of thought was able to catch up, and he had to suppress a laugh. “So, you’re telling me you’d strip for a hot guy any time?”

Axel glanced over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow as he stepped into the room then stopped to turn and sit heavily on the bed. “What can I say? I’m a horny motherfucker, and if the guy’s not a scumbag, I’m probably into it. I have pretty low standards.”

Roxas felt relieved to be able to turn away as he set down the weighty bag on the floor and crouched over it. He licked his lips and gulped. “Well, don’t you just know how to make a guy feel special?” As he opened the zipper, he felt a pang in his chest as his doubts of Axel’s flirting came back to him, somehow even more frightening and uncomfortable with Axel right there, still looking at him.

“Hm.” Roxas pulled out the camera before Axel spoke. “Well, this _is_ a special occasion of nudity for me, but if I get to know you better, I promise I can be much more flattering.” Axel laughed. “Considering I’m the one who’s supposed to be looked at today, I’m not sure how much mileage I can get by thinking of ways to compliment your nice ass.”

Heat rushed over Roxas’ face, and he was unable to lift his head as he took the tripod from the bag as well. He was suddenly embarrassingly aware of the feeling of his pants hugging tight to his rear as he crouched over the floor, but the idea of Axel looking at it and enjoying made him kind of want to stay there. “I’m not too complicated,” he said, trying to keep his voice even, “I appreciate a good ego-stroking as much as the next person. I guess I’m just not as experienced in flirting and flings as you.”

He kept his eyes off Axel as he stood back up and started fighting his trembling fingers to set up the tripod, but he heard the bed shifting. “You’re not into one night stands, then? I can promise a body and face like yours could get you laid any time you wanted.”

Roxas felt himself smiling again as his face became hotter. “Thanks.” He paused for a moment, looking at his hands pulling the legs of the tripod, then hummed and shrugged. “Once or twice I’ve thought about it heading to a bar or downloading an app or something to get laid, but I don’t know, it just seems intimidating. Not to mention embarrassing.” He chuckled. “I’m not as bold as you.”

“Pinning up a flyer looking for a nude model seems pretty bold to me.”

Roxas laughed again, louder. “And I regretted it pretty much as soon as I put it up. I would’ve taken it down by the end of the day whether someone texted me about it or not.”

“Well, then, I’m glad I saw it.”

Smiling softly, Roxas paused again for a moment before setting the tripod down on the carpet. “Yeah, so am I.” Taking a deep breath again, he turned back to grin at Axel once more. Though sitting slouched, Axel lifted his head when Roxas met his eyes. “Maybe I just need a more bold influence in my life. I’d like to feel more comfortable pursuing sex and love in public view.”

Axel perked up and grinned again. “Sounds like you could use someone like me in your life.”

A tightness he hadn’t notice released Roxas’ chest, and he coyly cocked an eyebrow. “Sounds like you’re offering to be that person.”

“Sure does, huh?”

For a moment, he imagined himself and Axel out on the streets, walking side by side, holding hands, and Roxas imagined for once not caring about anyone seeing, then he picked the camera back up to attach to the tripod. Axel possibly wanting to get to know him better didn’t mean he necessarily wanted to date him, Roxas reasoned with himself to try to quell the excitement making his heart race. As he tried to stop his fingers from shaking long enough for the camera to click into place, Roxas sighed with a smile on his face. “I can hardly imagine myself in a relationship again. It’s been a long time, and I’m plenty more grown up than I was back then.”

“That’s all the more reason to give it a shot, I think. I-I mean, of that’s what you want. Um...” Axel stammered, and Roxas bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. “I meant it’d be completely different than your last relationship, most likely, more mature and shit. Better, maybe. I mean, hopefully.”

“I’d sure hope so.” Roxas smirked at Axel, though his heart was beating so hard he worried Axel could tell from across the room. “What are you suddenly getting flustered about? So far I thought you seemed so shameless.”

Axel laughed once and smirked back, cheeks red. “I have my limits. You’ll have to spend more time with me to learn what they are, though.”

Roxas turned away as he bit his lip and tried to distract himself by turning the camera on. Saying out loud how much he’d like to do that seemed to get stuck in his throat, so he gulped and changed the topic. “So, uh, you wanna get ready? You can just get comfortable however you want, and I’ll figure out everything else.” He glanced back over his shoulder and saw Axel stand back up, keeping his eyes on Roxas as he pulled his shirt off. Hardly daring to breathe, Roxas felt frozen in place, watching Axel slip his thumbs into his waistband then ease his pants off. He lingered for several seconds while Roxas stared, unable to think momentarily.

When Axel eventually winked and moved to sit on the bed again, leaning back on his hands so his lithe body arched in a way that began to draw Roxas’ eyes back down, Roxas flinched slightly, snapping out of his trance, and stepped behind the camera to get it in position. Even as he moved the camera to only capture Axel above the waist, he couldn’t stop himself from glancing between Axel’s open thighs then sweeping up his lean torso. Despite mentally admonishing himself to stay focused and be professional, his thoughts kept coming back to Axel’s partially erect cock, thinking how their conversation and flirting and the anticipation had at least slightly turned Axel on. He imagined what it’d be like to join Axel on the bed, to touch and stroke his cock, to run his hands all over Axel’s body and feel Axel’s hands on himself.

Painfully aware that his face was completely red, Roxas tried to think of something casual to say as he crossed the room to tug at the curtains to soften the harsh sunlight on Axel’s face. “You, uh, need anything else?” he managed to ask without his voice shaking. He hurried to hide behind the camera again, fiddling with the focus while continuing to stare at Axel’s face, his amused smirk. “Or are you ready?”

Chuckling, Axel turned and reached to a bedside table, and Roxas took the chance to admire his defined back, then returned to sitting, setting a bottle of lube next to his thigh. “I’m ready,” Axel murmured, voice soft and breathy and nearly making Roxas shiver with lust. Roxas finally lifted his face to meet Axel’s eyes again, and Axel softly bit his lip before lifting a hand from the bed to clasp it around his cock. Roxas hardly dared to breathe as he placed a finger on the shutter and unthinkingly took a couple photos.

“Um... Then I, uh, guess you can get started,” Roxas muttered. “Just let me, uh, know if you, like, need anything or want to- to stop or whatever.”

The way Axel looked at him with a cocky smirk on his lips and a hand on his dick made Roxas’ knees feel weak. “I will.”

Axel finally looked away again to pick up the lube and slowly drip it along his shaft. Roxas clenched his jaw and resisted the urge to curse watching the thick fluid oozing over Axel’s skin, feeling hypnotized by the way it made every bump and vein along Axel’s cock glisten in the light. As Axel began slowly to stroke himself, he looked back up at Roxas, and Roxas jumped slightly and hastily looked at the camera screen to avoid eye contact, finger pressing the shutter just to make himself feel like he was calm and in control and focused on what he was supposed to be doing. He managed to collect his thoughts and turn them into silently telling himself, “This is for class, this is for art,” but it quickly turned into thinking, “I’ve never suffered for art like this.”

He could hear Axel‘a breathing grow heavy, but it didn’t seem to prevent Axel from smirking at the camera like he could hear Roxas’ thoughts. Glancing down to watch the pink tip of Axel’s cock slipping between his fingers and thumb, Roxas took a breath to compose himself before lifting his head, cocking an eyebrow. “You know, you looking at the camera all sultry like that kind of defeats the purpose if we want this to be ‘authentic’ or whatever. No offence, but you’re dangerously close to the ‘smoulder’.” He was relieved his voice stayed calm and even. “Maybe, if you want, I could get your phone or laptop or something for you so you can watch porn instead of staring at the camera.” _Staring at me,_ his mind continued, though he didn’t dare say it out loud in case Axel denied it.

Axel stilled, grin falling as he bit his lip momentarily. “Sorry,” he muttered then his crooked smile returned. “To be completely honest, I don’t think porn would help here. I don’t think it’d distract me from you,”—his gaze fell down from meeting Roxas’ eyes, and again he smirked—“or from that bulge in your pants.”

Face feeling impossibly hot, Roxas gulped, yet a chuckle escaped him. He let his hand fall from the camera and tried to take deep, steady breaths. His thoughts bounced from how his own cock was throbbing in his pants to deciding the project didn’t matter and he should give up trying to be “professional” with Axel to firmly shutting that down because they had gone too far to give up and because admitting defeat right in front of Axel would be too humiliating. Luckily, Axel kept staring at his crotch and not his face, so Roxas took a minute to close his eyes and try to solve this problem.

He took another deep breath before opening his eyes. “Okay,” he said as he exhaled, drawing Axel’s eyes back up. “How about you close your eyes for a minute and forget about the camera and trying to- to flirt with me?” He had to stop for a moment just to come to terms with actually saying that out loud and letting himself really think it was true. “And I’ll give you something to imagine to keep you focused on helping me get the shots I need?”

Flashing a grin, Axel snickered but nodded. “Yeah, alright. I hope you make it worth keeping my eyes off you.” He winked before closing his eyes, lips still twisted in a smirk.

Roxas gave a breathless laugh before putting his hand back on the camera, silently hoping this would work so they could get this over with before he lost his mind. “Alright, pretend I’m not here, so you don’t need to try to impress me.” Axel cocked an eyebrow but obediently kept his eyes closed. “Let’s pretend we’re not taking these pictures until tomorrow, so you’re jerking off alone just because you’re a horny motherfucker and just thinking about getting naked and getting off in front of a- a hot guy like- like me got you worked up, I... I guess.”

Axel snickered, nose wrinkling with a barely-suppressed grin. “Well, you’ve got me pegged.”

“Shut up and let me do this unless you’re going to stop ruining my photo shoot on your own.” Trying not to grin to himself, Roxas took another deep breath. “Your naked flirting is hard to handle, so I want to get this over with before I lose my mind.”

“Fair enough,” Axel murmured and opened one eye with a grin.

Roxas forced himself to frown. “Unless you’re going to stop looking at me like that, close your eyes. This is hard enough without you looking at me.”

“Hard, you say?” Axel’s grin grew as he looked down for a second towards Roxas’ crotch before closing his eyes again.

Gulping, Roxas decided to ignore the comment just to push through. “Like I was saying, you’re on your own, but you’re imagining what it’ll be like to do this in front of a hot guy you just met. You’re not thinking about my art, just- you’re just imagining that maybe you’ll get to see me naked, too.” Axel’s grin relaxed as he bit his lip, and his hand, long still, resumed slowly stroking his cock. Roxas’ hands were shaking to the point of discomfort from talking about himself so generously, but if it got him through this without cumming in his pants and having no usable photos to show for it, he’d go through any other embarrassment. He resumed taking photos without paying too much attention, putting finding good shots off for when he was alone. “You imagine that getting to see you like this gets me turned on as well, which it does. You imagine that I can’t control myself in front of you and give up trying to resist, and you imagine what it would be like to kiss me while we’re both overcome with lust.” As his lips slightly parted, Roxas could hear Axel breathing heavily. “While we kiss, I’m touching your body all over and stroking your cock. Knowing how irresistible I find you turns you on even more. You get to touch every inch of my body, and we explore each other and find every sensitive spot on each other’s body and tease each other until we can’t stand it, and you pin me onto the bed and kiss me while fingering my ass.” Axel moaned loudly, and Roxas’ thighs clenched as his cock throbbed agonizingly. He pressed his free hand against it just to try to ease the overwhelming need. “I’m grabbing you everywhere and moaning your name. Together, we’re getting closer and closer to release, just two hot, sweating bodies, filled with lust for each other, unable to resist each other.”

Axel panted and his spine arched as his hand moved faster. “Fuck...” He bit his lip as his brow furrowed slightly, hand squeezing himself.

Roxas felt his own hand rubbing over his pants without his conscious instruction. “The closer you get, the faster I stroke you, like I can read your mind. You’re just tasting me and smelling me and feeling my heat against your body. Your tongue is in my mouth, and yours is in mine, and our hands are pumping each other’s cocks like it’s a race because, fuck, we just can’t stand how good it feels.”

Axel gave a noisy groan. “Fuck, I’m close...”

Roxas could have sighed with relief, but instead he gulped and scrambled to press on. As soon as Axel was done, it’d be over. “I tell you how good you feel, to go faster, harder, and you do. I’m helpless to my need to feel you, and I come completely undone under your skillful touch, and you get to listen to me moaning and calling your name. Our bodies are tensing and coming closer together, perfectly in sync.” Feeling like he could just explode or collapse, Roxas licked his lips. “I wish you were fucking me instead of your own hand,” he admitted in a whisper. He was far too deep in this now to even consider shame.

Trembling slightly, Axel groaned loudly, and Roxas inhaled sharply as he watched pearly white spurts of cum fall onto the bed, dripping over Axel’s hand. Roxas’ finger pressed repeatedly on the shutter. “Ooh, fuck!” Axel breathed, eyes drifting open to look down at himself, biting his lip as he gradually slowed his hand to a stop.

He exhaled heavily, placing both hands on the bed to lean back slightly and pant for breath. “Shit,” he muttered then lifted his eyes to grin at Roxas with a wicked gleam in his eyes. “Fuck me, you’re good at that. You do stuff like that for your old boyfriend, or did you just spend last night imagining it yourself?”

Roxas was convinced his heart would soon be able to burst right out of his chest, but he managed to laugh as he stopped taking pictures. “Neither. You just motivated me to do whatever it took to get these damn pictures taken.”

Axel snickered. “Ouch, cold. For claiming to be so embarrassed about sex stuff, your art sure does motivate you to do some pretty shameless things, huh?”

Fingers fumbling as they sought out the button, Roxas struggled to turn the camera off. “Yeah, well, I’ve never done a project this torturous before.”

“Torturous, huh?” Axel directed his eyes towards the bulge in Roxas’ pants again as he raised an eyebrow. “I guess we didn’t think about the repercussions, did we?”

Roxas gulped and, impulsively, turned the tripod away from the bed to satisfy an irrational paranoia of being watched by it. “No. I, uh... Underestimated you.” He snorted and smirked slightly. “And overestimated you, I guess, since I didn’t expect to have to concoct a ridiculous fantasy to get us through this.”

“Ridiculous?” Axel leaned forward slightly as he licked his lip and cocked his head. “What was so ridiculous about it?”

Though he’d hardly noticed himself at last beginning to relax, Roxas immediately noticed his face flushing all over again. “I mean, it’s pretty embarrassing to talk like you’re so attracted to me you can’t control yourself.”

Eyebrows raising, Axel sighed. “You make it sound like I haven’t been trying my damn hardest to flirt from the moment you stepped in the door. I know we met up for me to jerk off, but damn if I haven’t been hoping we could do something more together.”

Cringing a bit, Roxas looked away and rubbed his arm. “I’m, uh... Not used to thinking of myself as someone a guy would go crazy over.” He snorted and shot Axel a smirk. “I’m not you.”

Axel chuckled and shrugged. “Yeah, no one can say I struggle with my confidence.” He edged forward on the bed slightly. “But maybe, at least when it comes to me, you should get used to it, because I’ve been dying to get you naked since you got that bulge in your pants.” He frowned unexpectedly. “Unless, of course, that’s actually a banana in your pocket. That would be embarrassing.”

Startled, Roxas stared at him mutely for just a second before bursting into laughter. “Wow, really?” He put a hand over his mouth to try to quiet himself, though his shoulders still shook. “How the hell do you expect me to react to that?”

Grinning with delight, Axel shrugged. “Laugh off the tension so that, if you want it, you’ll relax enough to get those clothes off and let me help with that boner I’ve been dying to get my eyes on. And hopefully my mouth, too.”

Still shuddering to contain his laughter, Roxas bit his lip as he stared into Axel’s eyes. “Do people let you know how fucking weird you are, or do you save it for your ‘flirting’?” His heart was in his throat as he slowly lowered his hands to grip the hem of his shirt.

“Both, I suppose. Telling shy dudes dumb jokes seems to help them relax enough to let me know what they want from me,” Axel replied in a low voice, eyes narrowing as his smile grew. “Ideally, even if they let me know how stupid it was, they’ll still tell me what they want me to do to them.”

Roxas gulped before pulling his shirt off over his head. “Well, the banana thing was stupid as hell,” he murmured with a chuckle then stepped closer to the bed, hands on the waist of his pants. “And, uh... I’m kind of dying to have you help me finally get off.”

Axel’s teeth flashed in a grin. “I’d _love_ to give you a hand with that.”

Biting his lip, Roxas unbuttoned his pants and let them fall off his hips then pushed his boxers down to his ankles and stepped out of both. His skin felt like it was on fire under Axel’s lusty gaze. His cock was throbbing slightly from the long minutes of neglect. “Well,” he whispered, terrified and enthralled by the thought that he was moments away from touching Axel’s bare skin, “show me what you can do with me. I bet a guy like you can put that half-assed fantasy I told you to shame.”

Axel made a noise that was a mix between a hum and a moan, and he patted the bed as he pulled himself away from the edge. “Lay down and get comfortable. I’ll take care of you.”

As Roxas, tingling with excitement, climbed onto the bed, Axel turned back to the bedside table. He hastily grabbed a tissue and wiped clean his hand then his soft cock then tossed the tissue onto the floor and opened the drawer. Roxas held his breath as he laid down then watched Axel turn back towards him as he placed the corner of a shiny square packet between his teeth then straddled Roxas’ legs with a wicked grin. He took the foil square back in his fingers and ripped it open. “Your old boyfriend give you much head?”

Roxas shook his head, the sight of Axel over him like that more hot than he ever could have expected. Axel’s legs lightly grazing his own were warmer than he would have expected, and it made him want to pull Axel down on top of him to feel if the rest of his body would be so hot. “No, we... we didn’t do much of that.”

Axel grinned and cocked his head. “Want to get some from a master?”

“Who? The weirdo who makes ‘banana in your pants’ jokes to flirt?” Axel laughed, but Roxas could only muster a breathless chuckle, fingers fidgeting on the blanket at his sides. “Impress me before I get frustrated enough to kick you off me and deal with my problem on my own.”

“Ooh, he gets feisty when I tease him!” Licking his lips, Axel leaned over and gripped the base of Roxas’ dick to lift it off his stomach. The long-awaited touch made Roxas shudder, and he silently watched Axel’s fingers press the condom to the head of his cock and roll it down his length. Axel stroked Roxas gently a couple times before gliding his hands down to Roxas’ legs and pushing them apart so he could lay between them, propping himself up on one elbow and holding Roxas’ cock in his other hand. He met Roxas’ eyes with a grin that took Roxas’ breath away before wetting his lips once more then pressing his tongue to the head of Roxas’ cock.

Roxas shuddered as he inhaled, eyes closing in relief. The heat of Axel’s lips wrapping around the head made Roxas’ legs tense so his thighs pressed against Axel’s ribs. Relief and pleasure were ice and fire washing through him in waves that matched Axel’s every move as he slowly bobbed his head, sucking harder when he pulled back.

Moaning, he opened his eyes to look down at Axel and bit his lip. Locks of Axel’s hair had fallen into his face, laying alongside his eyes, giving him a picturesque look of dishevelment without obscuring his captivating gaze. Feeling his cock throb, Roxas groaned and arched up to place a hand on the back of Axel’s head, fingers weaving into his hair.

Eyes shining, Axel paused then slowly took Roxas’ dick to the base and hollowed his cheeks.

Groaning, Roxas’ body tightened and trembled, hand tensing and scraping his nails across Axel’s scalp. “Ooh, fuck!” he hissed then bit his lip.

Axel pulled back with a gasp then grinned as he panted for breath. “Good?”

Relaxing, Roxas laughed as he exhaled and absently ran his fingers through Axel’s hair. His body was shaking as he restrained himself from pushing Axel’s mouth back towards his cock. “What, do you need me to stroke your ego mid-blow job?”

Axel licked his lips before giving a crooked, playful grin, and Roxas held his breath as he was overcome with the desire to kiss Axel until he forgot how to breathe. “Compliments are a huge turn-on, in case you haven’t noticed.” Without breaking eye contact, he lifted Roxas’ cock back to his lips, kissing the head before teasing it with the tip of his tongue.

Roxas groaned and shuddered as his hands clenched again. Thighs squeezing against Axel, he had to take a moment to catch his breath. “Haven’t you already gotten off today?” he managed to gasp out as Axel’s tongue traced the ridges and veins on his cock.

“Hm.” Axel’s hand slowly squeezed and stroked Roxas as he moved his head back again, cocking an eyebrow. “Sure, but you sure are getting me hard all over again acting like you are.”

Biting his lip, Roxas looked between all the limbs and his own cock in the way and felt his heart skip a beat seeing Axel’s cock standing as stiff as it was before. He groaned as he ran his fingers through Axel’s hair and his body ached with need all over again. “How about we do something about that, then?” Impulsively, he took some of Axel’s hair in his hand and gave it a slight tug towards himself.

Wincing a bit, Axel groaned and slid his hands to press against Roxas’ thighs. “Enact part of that little fantasy of yours, perhaps?”

Panting, Roxas spread his thighs and grinned as he let go of Axel’s hair. “If you’re talking about touching and fingering me, fuck yes, but we can go further if you’d like, and if you don’t make me cum first.”

“Ooh, a challenge.” Axel sat up and tantalizingly licked his fingers. “I’m almost as good with these as I am with my mouth.” He winked before going back to the side table.

“I’ll believe it when I see it.”

Axel laughed as he sat back down, smirking at Roxas as he pulled on a glove then leaned over. Roxas couldn’t breathe for a moment staring up at Axel hovering above him as Axel’s bare hand touched his cheek. “You know, today started with me foolishly thinking you were so reserved, but it’s a damn pleasant surprise how snarky you get when you’re horny.”

Feeling his face flush, Roxas frowned and put his hand back on Axel’s head, staring up into his eyes. “I should have known you’d turn out to be an asshole. No one _this_ hot could also be nice.”

Snickering, Axel leaned closer, taking his hand off Roxas’ cheek, and Roxas heard the pop of a plastic cap and the wet squelch of lube squeezed from its container. “I’m a nice guy!” Axel purred, and Roxas shuddered as he felt the cold wetness on Axel’s fingers graze his hip then balls, then he groaned as Axel rubbed his taint and teased over his asshole. “I’m giving you exactly what you want, aren’t I?”

Roxas’ body tensed and trembled again, breathing hard, cock twitching on his stomach. “I-I wouldn’t say that un-until you’ve made me cum!” He exhaled, relieved when Axel’s finger entered him.

“Oh, I know I will.”

As Roxas took deep breaths to relax, he noticed Axel’s eyes dart to look at his mouth, so he lifted his head and pulled down Axel’s head so their lips nearly touched and Axel’s hot breath blew gently across his face. Axel quietly moaned before lowering his head to kiss Roxas.

A fresh wave of heat flushed Roxas’ body as their tongues met, and Axel’s finger thrusted into him. He cupped Axel’s cheek in his hand to keep him in place as his spine arched, and he had to restrain the urge to grab Axel’s hand to make him go harder. He deliberately focused on his and Axel’s mouths teasing and playing with each other’s tongues to keep his body relaxed and ignore the longing to have Axel make him cum.

When his neck started to ache, he let his head fall back to the bed with a gasp. Without something else to focus on, though, he closed his eyes and groaned at Axel’s fingers thrusting and rubbing inside him. He bit his lip as he groaned and squeezed the bedsheets in his hand before gasping again. “If you want to fuck me, you’d better hurry up,” he breathed.

“Hmm.” He felt Axel kiss him again and arched up again to return it as Axel’s fingers left him. Again, he tried to focus on the kiss then let go of Axel’s hair to glide down his back to feel more of his body, soft skin over firm muscle and bone shaping his shoulder blades and spine. Anything to keep himself from paying too much attention to the burning tingle that threatened him with orgasm.

Axel gasped as he lifted his head, and Roxas opened his eyes when he heard crinkling and looked to Axel opening another condom, rolling it over his cock with one hand while the other dripped lube along his length. He closed his eyes momentarily as he stroked himself, spreading the lube, then gazed down at Roxas’ body and bit his lip.

Almost tingling with anticipation, Roxas put both hands on his thighs, spreading himself open. Axel’s smile grew as he leaned over, gloved hand on his cock, and Roxas twitched and tensed for just a second when he felt the tip prod his asshole. “You’re so fucking hot,” Axel whispered then slowly pushed his hips forward.

They took a shuddering inhale in unison, and Axel paused to yank off the glove, inverting it and carelessly tossing it away, then put his hand on top of Roxas’ as he slowly pushed deeper. The torment of such gradual pressure filling him made Roxas tremble again, moaning as he panted for breath. While one hand returned to Axel’s head, he fumbled with the other to lace their fingers together. “Fuck,” he breathed, “fuck, Axel, that’s so good!”

As he felt Axel’s hips pressed up against him, Axel moaned. “Fuck,” Axel murmured then looked at Roxas with a hazy grin. “You like it slow like that? Want me to drag it out?”

Inhaling, Roxas shook his head. “I’m not going to last long if you do it like that.”

“Hm, that sounds even more fun.” Axel squeezed his hand as he pinned it onto the bed with his weight.

“You _are_ an asshole.” As Axel withdrew just as slowly, Roxas gasped again and squeezed around him while squeezing his hand back. Every nerve felt like fire, and every movement sent bolts of white-hot pleasure through him. His cock throbbed when Axel suddenly came to a stop. Groaning, he let go of Axel’s head to reach down Axel’s body, blindly grabbing at Axel’s ass. “Fuck, I don’t know what you’ve done to me, but keep going like that!”

Axel gave a low, husky chuckle as he pushed in at a tortuously slow pace yet again. “I have a magic touch,” he whispered before giving Roxas a short kiss.

Roxas squeezed and kneaded Axel’s ass in his palm. “I guess you do... Fuck, I feel like I’m going to explode!”

“I can’t wait to see that.”

Roxas pulled his hand free of Axel’s to grab at Axel’s hair again, pulling his head back down then burying his face in the crook of Axel’s neck to breathe him in and feel more of his heat. “Axel!” he groaned as his hand tensed and pulled at Axel’s hair, then he softly gasped against Axel’s neck as he heard Axel whimper against his ear and felt Axel’s cock twitch inside him. It was hard to breathe with his heart pounding, body on a razor’s edge. He needed to cum, he was so close, but he was achingly reluctant to let it be over. He kissed Axel’s shoulder and neck, sucking softly, tasting the sweat on his skin. Axel’s slow, deliberate thrusts caressed and tortured in equal measure. “Fuck!” Roxas hissed, his hands tensing against Axel.

His breath caught in his throat as he felt muscles deep inside his body clench, and time seemed to stop for a moment before the release, and he pressed his head against Axel’s shoulder and groaned noisily. His legs wrapped around Axel’s hips, and his spine arched as every throbbing pump of his cock seemed to encompass his entire body.

Body seeming to hum with pleasure, his head fell back onto the bed as he gasped to catch his breath, hardly aware of the lazy smile on his face as he looked up at Axel and stroked his hair. Axel bit his lip as his hips twitched hard, making Roxas wince slightly at the shock of over-sensitivity through his body, then he gasped as a muttered curse escaped him, and a hand held Roxas’ thigh as he pressed his hips tight against Roxas’. Roxas unconsciously bit his lip and squeezed around Axel as he felt every twitch, every pulse of the cock inside him. He fleetingly wished he had a camera on hand to capture the thrilling beauty of Axel’s face as he came again.

Axel exhaled hard, eyes closing for what felt like a long time before he looked at Roxas, grinned, then slowly released his thigh and pulled out. Roxas bit his lip as he sat up slightly, looking down and pulling the condom off of his cock then looking up as Axel did the same. Even now, looking at Axel’s body made him want to touch it, so, at last, he did, sitting forward to put his hands on Axel’s narrow waist. He bit his lip harder as he softly pressed his thumbs into Axel’s warm skin and rubbed, and Axel laughed. “Damn, you’re still horny? Here I thought I’d done a good job satisfying you.”

Though his cheeks flushed, Roxas laughed as well. “No, you did, believe me.” His eyes followed his hands as they slid up Axel’s sides to his chest. “I just still really wanted to get my hands on your body some more.”

“Hmm, good.” Axel sat down and grabbed Roxas’ thighs again to pull him closer then draped his arms over Roxas’ shoulders. “I really have nothing to do today but be your eye candy, so you can touch me for as long as you want.”

Biting his lip, Roxas chuckled as he rubbed his palms over Axel’s chest. “That’s generous of you.” He let his hands slide back down Axel’s body to hold his hips before meeting Axel’s eyes with a raised eyebrow. “But I have some homework, on top of needing to go through the pictures of you, so, as tempting as you make it, I can’t stay all afternoon.”

“Hm.” Axel’s smile fell slightly and became crooked as he leaned forward slightly. “I guess we can’t all put off studying like I do.”

Roxas laughed then looked at Axel’s disappointed smile and closed his eyes and stretched his head towards Axel. He didn’t have to wait before Axel was kissing him again, and it made him want to just flop back onto the bed and kiss Axel for the rest of the afternoon.

He sighed when they parted, and he smiled as he put a hand on Axel’s cheek. His heart was pounding all over again. “Well, I have your number, so I think it’s only fair I let you know how the project goes and show you the pictures and stuff.”

Axel’s eyes lit up as he nodded. “I’d sure like to see what art I helped put into the world.”

Nodding, Roxas licked his lips as he stared at Axel’s lips and lightly stroked them with his thumb. “And, uh... Well, you got to cum twice today, but I only did once, and I think that’s just not fair.”

Immediately, Axel perked up, his grin returning, and Roxas had to laugh again. “Well, damn, you’re right! I owe you an orgasm!”

Roxas placed his hand against the back of Axel’s head and pulled him closer again, giving him a short kiss. “So, how about we get untangled so I can head home and finish the school shit I need to do, then I’ll text you when it’s done so we can figure out a time we can meet up again?”

“Hm, I hate to get out of bed with you so soon, but I think I like your plan.”

“As long as you don’t distract me too much, we can text all you want until then.” Roxas murmured, absently playing with Axel’s hair while he resisted the urge to kiss him again.

Axel nodded eagerly. “I’ll do my best to stay in your good graces!”

Though he was mentally preparing himself to get out of Axel’s embrace so he could get dressed and leave and tell Naminé that Axel really had been flirting and how much better things got than he could have expected, Roxas let himself stay in place for just a minute longer to pull Axel back into another lingering kiss.

-

Roxas hated that he was already blushing as he opened the door, but seeing Axel grinning at him made his embarrassment disappear. “Hey.” He bit his lip as he stepped back to let Axel in, smiling uncontrollably.

Axel winked as he stepped in, closed the door behind him, and pulled his jacket off. “Hey, you. Great to finally see that face of yours again!”

Laughing, Roxas turned away to hide his burning face and lead Axel further inside. “Ever the flatterer, huh?”

“Well, you’ve been able to see me jerking off whenever you want, but I don’t have any pictures of you, so excuse me for being delighted that you’re as hot as I remember.”

“Oh my god, shut up.” Roxas couldn’t stop himself from laughing again, too self-conscious to look at Axel as he gestured towards the couch. “You want something to drink?”

“Nah, I’m good.” Axel sat down with a lazy sprawl, arms over the back of the couch, one leg crossing over the other. “So, how’d it go?”

Finally, Roxas could brace himself to face Axel, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. “Wow, you taking up that much space on purpose?”

Axel winked again. “Whatever do you mean? I just have long legs?”

“Hm.” Looking away, Roxas licked his lip then stepped away to pick up his laptop. “Anyway, it, uh, it went pretty well, I think.” Heart pounding, he stood in front of Axel for a second, holding his breath, smiling uncontrollably, then sat down heavily against Axel’s side, nearly in his lap, making Axel softly grunt. Roxas chuckled as Axel squirmed to get comfortable, leaning on Roxas’ shoulder, and Roxas opened up his laptop. He already had the folder with Axel’s photos ready and open for Axel’s arrival. Biting his lip, he chuckled as he opened the first picture and flushed with pleasure. “I’m only a photographer when the school forces me to, but this project turned into a masterpiece. You’re my new muse.”

Axel leaned into him more to look at the screen and gave a low whistle. “I know I’m good-looking, but you made me look even better!”

Roxas laughed. “I didn’t do much, just pressed a button then tweaked the cropping and colour balance on the computer a bit. I’m not much of a photo editor, either.”

“Come on, you messed with, like, the light and stuff before taking the pictures... Fuck, I’m not an artist, I don’t know how to compliment you.” Axel laughed as well and flapped his hand in a vague gesture. “I see myself in the mirror plenty, and you made me look damn amazing!”

Smirking, Roxas turned his face up to Axel, their proximity making him feel warm all over again. “Maybe you just need to jerk off in front of the mirror to see for yourself.”

Axel turned to look at him, eyes narrowing, and his arm slipped to lay over Roxas’ shoulders, his hand lightly touching the front of his shirt. “Never done that, I admit. Even I’m not that much of a narcissist. Might need some external motivation to watch myself getting off in a mirror.”

“Hm. Maybe I’ll see if I can make that happen.” He looked back down at his laptop as he bit his lip, heart pounding in his ears. “Anyway, uh...” Roxas clicked to go to the next picture. “The teacher commended my transgressive, out-of-the-box thinking. She actually liked what I did, which is new for this class, and a lot of the other students loved it. Uh...” He chuckled then smirked up at Axel again. “Some of them recognized you and asked if, like, this was real and if you and I were together and stuff... Some of them seemed pretty envious when I said it was real, but I wasn’t really sure how to answer the other question.”

Smile shrinking as his face became red, Axel’s arm shifted on Roxas’ shoulder so his hand pressed against his chest. “Imagine how jealous they’d be if they knew what else we got up to,” he murmured, not meeting Roxas’ eyes. Roxas bit his lip as he let Axel’s arm slip behind him to press his palm more firmly against Roxas' chest and slipped down his stomach, and Roxas’ breath caught as heat rushed from his face down through his body. “Must’ve been awkward for you.”

Roxas gulped as Axel’s hand reached the waist of his pants, his own hands tense against his laptop to keep it from slipping off his knees. “I know you owe me an orgasm, but we _were_ just in the middle of a conversation,” he muttered then smirked up at Axel.

Avoiding Roxas’ gaze, Axel chuckled. Almost like it was possessed, Axel’s hand continued to move, rubbing Roxas’ crotch and thighs, and Roxas made a conscious effort to ignore it until Axel gave some kind of answer. “Funny how bold you are, yet you get so flustered when I say some people think you and I are ‘together’ in some way,” he pressed.

Ducking his chin, finally drawing his hand away, Axel chuckled again and bit his lip. “Funny how you seem so shy then know exactly how to turn it around on me.”

“Well, you _are_ kind of an asshole, so I think you deserve it,” Roxas teased, grinning.

Axel softly laughed yet again. “Yeah...” He suddenly leaned slightly away and pulled his arm away from Roxas to run a hand through his hair, staring at his own lap, and Roxas froze and felt a lump in his throat, suddenly afraid that he’d said too much and pushed too far. “You, uh, you have a roommate, right?”

Surprised and still worried, Roxas anxiously nodded. “Yeah, she, uh, planned a date night for herself so you and I could talk alone.” Despite the tense energy holding his body, he laughed a bit. “In exchange, though, she wants to meet you some time soon.”

A bit of a smile finally twitched at Axel’s mouth again, and he nodded. “Sounds good. Well, uh, if we’ve got the place to ourselves, I was thinking that maybe we could spend the evening hanging out, have something to eat, then I can give you that orgasm.” He finally met Roxas’ eyes again, smile growing back into a grin. “I mean, if you want. I’ve realized, myself, that you've got to see me cum, but I didn’t get to look at your face when you came, so I think you owe me as well.”

Relief relaxing his frame, Roxas grinned and nodded eagerly. “I think that sounds like a great deal.” He leaned forward to put his laptop on the coffee table then squirmed to lean into Axel’s side again, turning to place a palm against his chest. “After all, you are my muse now. If I created such great art in a medium I hate, imagine what I could do if I painted you instead. Think of the art we could create together!”

Axel’s arm wrapped around his shoulders again. “Mmh, it would be cruel to deprive the world of that potential.”

Roxas arched his spine to press closer and lifted a hand to stroke Axel’s cheek. “Before any serious art is created, though, I wouldn’t mind painting that gorgeous face of yours with cum.”

Grinning wickedly, Axel leaned in closer. “Ooh, it’s such a thrill to be seduced by an artist!” Roxas moaned as Axel kissed him for a long minute, then they lingered when they pulled away, breathing together, foreheads lightly touching.

“For today, though, I think we should go out and I’ll treat you to dinner as thanks for saving my grade.” Roxas looked up as Axel nodded once. His chest and throat both felt a rather tight, yet he wanted so badly to get seen with Axel in public, even if only by some fast food workers. The prospect of being “together” with this amazing man seemed so irresistible while being held like this and thinking of what else they’d do together. Art and sex, yes, but also talking, flirting, holding each other, laughing. “So what kind of food do you want? Keep in mind you’ve promised me that orgasm after dinner...”

“Believe me, I don’t want to mess that up with poor food choice. No garlic, for sure.” Axel laughed, and Roxas could only grin uncontrollably up at him, eager to find out what was in store for him with Axel, not just that night but hopefully far beyond.


End file.
